Together
by DivertingDestiny
Summary: What two people in love would do to stay together, to have no one force them apart. Anything can happen in the heat of the moment.


Together

Summary: What lovers do to stay together, to have no one force them apart. Anything can happen in the heat of the moment.

Warning: One-Shot, don't expect more. SLASH (Draco/Harry), character death.

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter in any way, shape or form.

. . . : . . : . . .

Two lovers sat under a large tree, leaning against each other with the hands and fingers intertwined. Blond and black hair mixed together as their heads rested on the others.

"We should tell them." One of them spoke.

The other hesitated.

"It's been four years; it's amazing we've lasted this long without being found out." Harry pulled away and looked at his blond lover. "I want to walk down Diagon Alley with you and not have keep hoods up. I want to get married and have a family with you. So many things but we can't if we don't tell them."

Draco shook his head. "Our families will hate it. Hate us."

"Then they're not family to begin with. If they don't accept it, we'll run away together." Harry shifted and moved to straddle his lovers lap. He leaned his forehead on the other and weaved his fingers through blond hair. "Just you and me, like we promised."

Draco smiled and kissed his lover. Together forever, they had promised the night of the final battle. Making love under the very tree they sat beneath, in breathless whispers. After keeping their relationship secret, meeting in the muggle world and in disguises since the two had gotten together in sixth year at Hogwarts.

Harry pulled back and smiled. "Please?"

The blond knew something was going to go wrong, something always did but he couldn't say no. He wanted it to, to be able to walk down the streets of Diagon with his lover. He held no shame and shouldn't act like it. Wrapping his arms around the boy's waist he pulled him close and set his chin on the others shoulder.

"Fine. We'll tell them."

Harry grinned and hugged him back tightly. Thing will be okay, he knew it. They just had to be.

. . : . : . .

A week later the two lovers had decided to tell their families.

Draco stood in front of his father's study. He had been out of Azkaban for some months now and he was terrified. He knew his father and he wouldn't be happy his only heir was dating a male and Harry Potter at that. There was no lost love between father and son besides Narcissa. So breaking off from his family wouldn't be as hard for him as it would be for his lover. Squaring his shoulders he knocked on the door and quietly entered the room.

"Father, I have to speak with you about something."

His father stopped what he was doing and looked up, the eyes so much like his own staring coldly at him. He hated this.

"What is it, Draco?"

He didn't want to do this. He didn't want to do this. Damn Harry. He didn't want to do this. "I am in a relationship and thought it was time I told you about it."

"A relationship?"

Draco nodded. So far, so good. "Yes."

Lucius nodded absently and looked back down at his desk. "Who is she?"

Shit. Shit. He was going to die. He stared outside past his father's shoulder to the garden outside. "Well…you see, they're not exactly a 'she'."

Lucius paused and looked up, his eyes glaring.

. . : . : . .

Harry stood nervously in front of the Weasley's inside the Burrow. This wasn't going to go well, especially not with Ginny. They had yet to get back together for obvious reasons; he had fallen for Draco sometime towards the end of their relationship. Not wanting to cheat, he left her with the excuse of protecting her and he was but that wasn't the only reason. He doesn't regret it, he never could if it meant to be with Draco. It was the others he was worried about as well, he knew Sirius and Remus would stand by him. Everyone else he didn't know and could only hope.

"I have something to tell you." He took a deep breath. "I'm seeing someone. That someone being male and being Draco Malfoy too."

A pregnant pause of silence before loud shouting from several people. Harry winced and bit his lip, he could hear the disgust in several voices. He could only hope his lover was having a better day. Sirius and Remus were strangely silent.

"Harry! Malfoy? Not to mention he's a bloke!"

"Why him!"

"You left me for a guy!"

"You're gay?"

Harry sighed and clenched his fingers into a fist. Shut up. He could hear the cursing and insults thrown at Draco. Shut up.

"Why would you date that slimy good for nothing Slytherin?"

Shut up.

"It must be a potion!"

SHUT UP.

"There's no way Harry would date him!"

"Enough!"

Quiet. Harry scowled and slammed his fist on the table. "Shut up. All of you. Don't you dare badmouth Draco. I don't care if you don't like but don't you dare insult him like that!"

"But Harry-"

"No. I date him and love him of my own free will and have been for four years. It was my idea to tell. I don't give a bloody rat's arse if you don't like it but don't you dare talk about our relationship like it's a disease. I told you because I thought you were my family and I could trust you but apparently not." He stood up and glared. "I'm leaving and don't expect me back anytime soon." He turned and made his way out the door, ignoring all calls for him to come back. He knew they wouldn't take it well, but to insult him and their relationship. They were like family to him but not if they can't respect his decision and act like dignified people. Making his way out he made his way home to grab his broom. He had to see Draco. Flying was the only way with the Manor's wards and his lover always left his window open.

Face still red with rage he left his home and took flight.

. . : . : . .

He made it to Malfoy Manor in record time, flying up and in Draco's bedroom window. Shrinking his broom he put it in his pocket and left the room. He knew this was a bad idea but he had to get to Draco. He could still hear the Weasley's insults and he hated it. Draco was a good man a wonderful man.

He could hear shouting coming from down the halls. Stopping next to the door and leaned close. He could hear his lover and Lucius.

. . : . : . .

"What?" The word was calm and sharp, terrifying Draco. He could see rage beyond anything setting in his father's eyes.

"I have a male lover. Harry Potter to be exact. I'm gay."

Another moment of silence. Draco could see his father just holding back from cursing him. Family name meant everything to the man and having a son who wouldn't marry and produce an heir was not good. No heir, no continuation and Narcissa couldn't have another son.

"No."

Draco was flabbergasted, what? "What do you mean 'no'? I'm not leaving him and I can't change something like that on a whim."

"I will not have such a disgrace for a son. You will leave that Potter filth you call a lover and marry a woman like you are supposed to."

The blond stared and then glared at his father. "No. I won't."

Lucius's glare had intensified and grey eyes filled with rage and disgust. "Do not test me Draco. I will make you leave him. You will do as I say. I did not leave Azkaban for the Malfoy name to bring such shame."

Draco curled his hands, fingernails biting into the skin of his palm. "You can't make me. I'll leave and disown myself if you so much as look at Harry the wrong way. Then you'll definitely be out of an heir."

Lucius smirked. "You wouldn't. You wouldn't leave your mother. She'd be terribly upset if you left."

The young blond grinned. "For Harry, I would. Mother would understand."

The glare returned. "I will make you leave him. You will do as I say. I will not have you seeing that worthless half-blood."

"We'll see about that." Draco turned to leave.

"I'm sure we will. You better have Potter watch his back."

Molten grey eyes closed as he left, opening and slamming the door against the wall as stalked out of the Manor, missing the rage filled emerald green eyes next to the open door.

. . : . : . .

Rage and fury filled Harry's mind. How dare he attempt to keep them apart? No one would take Draco away from him. Not the Weasley's and definitely not Lucius. He pulled his wand out and peeked into the room. Lucius was turned towards the window, scowling at the retreating figure of his son. All rationality wiped from his mind he stalked into the room, closing it with a bang and locking it.

The tall blond turned, shock hidden from his face. "Potter, what a surprise."

"I'm sure it is."

"I'm sure you heard."

"I did and I'm sure you know I won't give up Draco for anything."

"We'll see about that."

'We won't because nothing you do short of killing me is going to take me away from him." Harry smirked. "And you wouldn't kill Harry Potter. You'd be back in Azkaban so fast you wouldn't know what hit you."

"I'll make sure there would be no proof leading to me."

The boy smiled. "Ah, but Draco would testify against you. He has evidence of you threatening me. The Wizengamot would put your arse back in before you could deny anything."

Lucius glared, that insolent little brat. "I have other ways then killing you."

Harry glared. This man was getting on his nerves. He will not take Draco from him! "Try as you might, you won't take him from me."

"No, but I'll take him from you. I'd rather him die then drag the Malfoy name down."

No. He wouldn't. Rage and fear washed over Harry and any coherent thoughts left him. Hands trembling he pointed his wand at Lucius.

"You will not take him from. No one will take him from me. Anyone who dares will die trying!" Images of Draco and himself sitting under their tree in the small muggle park came to mind but were ripped apart when a faceless man came and started dragging Draco away. The faceless man slowly became the man in front of him. He was taking Draco away! "No! No! You won't take him! I love him, you won't take him! Avada Kadavera!"

Shock colored the eldest Malfoy's face as the bright green light filled the room and struck him in the chest. His body fell to flood with a thump. Harry put his hands to his mouth when he realized what he'd done. He felt sick. The feeling was only worse he heard knocking at the door. Taking his broom out of his pocket he enlarged it and opened the window just as the door opened. Narcissa stood, wide-eyed as she looked between Harry and Lucius. Harry jumped out the window on his broom, trying his best to ignore the heartbroken calls of 'Lucius'.

. . : . : . .

Draco made his way towards the Burrow. He didn't want to be here but Harry was more than likely here. He wanted to see his lover. Reassure himself his father hadn't done anything to him. He wouldn't leave Harry and no one would force them apart. No one would take Harry from him. He would make sure of that. He loved Harry, so much more than anything and no one would take that from him. He walked up to door and tentatively knocked.

"Weasley."

Ron glared. "Malfoy. What the bloody hell are you doing here? Haven't you caused enough trouble already."

"Ah. I see he told then, so he must not be here." Draco kept his face black and turned to leave. "Then I shall be going then."

"No."

Draco rose a brow at the demand. How dare this blood traitor demand him to do something. "No? And you think you could stop me?"

"You aren't leaving until you agree to leave Harry alone. He doesn't need you."

"But he does want me." Draco smirked. "I should know."

Ron's face turn red with rage. "Only because you made him, I'm sure you poisoned him!"

Grey eyes glared. "I would never poison him. We have been together four years, I have never once harmed him. Unlike you."

Ron pulled out his wand and aimed it at the blond, who brought out his own wand.

"You take that back!"

"Why should I? It's the truth."

The Weasley growled and shouted a curse. Draco blocked the curse but kept his cool for the moment and didn't return with a curse. He knew Harry would have been mad if he had.

"Oh, did I touch a nerve?"

"Shut up! He told us this morning! That he was gay and dating you! You've done something to him! He's never been interested in guys till you!"

Draco scoffed. "Yes, because Harry becoming gay and dumping your slut sister is my fault. I heard she was shagging Thomas while she was seeing Harry. I frankly did him a favor."

"How dare you!" Ron shouted another curse Draco easily blocked.

"He'll leave you! Once he seeing you for the foul git you are he'll leave you! I'll damn well make sure of it!"

Rage took over Draco. That pathetic weasel wouldn't dare take Harry from him! "You wouldn't dare! Harry would never leave me no matter what you do, just like I wouldn't leave him! Don't even waste your time."

"I will! I'll get the Ministry involved. You think they'd care. They wouldn't hesitate to lock you up if they thought you used a love potion on Harry!"

"Harry wouldn't let that happen. They'd take his word over a bunch of wretched blood traitors like you!"

Ron smirked, his face scrunched up with an ugly look of hatred and triumph. "He'd have to be there."

Fury settled in the pit of Draco's stomach at the threat. They will not keep him from Harry. His threats held no power but the thought scared the magic out of Draco. The Ministry would gladly stick him in Azkaban for even mentioning using a potion against the precious Boy Who Lived. And just like Harry, he imagined him and his lover under their tree when Harry was being taken away from him. He glared, his thoughts filled with fear and wrath as heard continued taunts from the redhead.

"You will shut up Weasel! You won't take him." He pointed his wand at the boy. "I'll damn well make sure no one will take Harry from me! Avada Kadavera!"

No expression appeared on Ron's face as the bright green light struck his chest. Hermione, who had heard shouting, screamed when watched him fall. The rest of the Weasley family all followed and shouted anguished cries. Draco, surprised and horrified turned and ran, apparating when he was far enough.

. . : . : . .

Harry paced back and forth under the tree, biting his thumb nail. He screwed up; Draco was going to hate him. He may not have had the best relationship with his father but it was still his father and he killed him. Terrified tears ran down his cheeks and he brought his hands to hide his face as sobbed.

"Harry."

He jumped when he heard his name called and a jolt of fear shot up his spine. Draco.

"I'm sorry! I'm so sorry! He just made me so mad!" Harry ran to and hugged him, clinging as he howled into his lovers shoulders.

"W-What?"

Shaking his head he pulled back, Draco's own eyes widened at the red and puffy emerald green eyes. "Lucius. I killed him." Harry started to cry again and held him tight, scared that his lover would push him away.

Draco stared down as the head of black hair. Harry…killed his father? He wanted to feel made but considering he killed Ron, he didn't feel he had the right to be upset. That and he wasn't all that upset at his father's death. That mad hadn't been a father to him since he was a boy. He's already mourned the loss his father a long time ago.

"Harry. I'm not upset. Really, he wasn't much of father. I didn't like him anyway. Though, I have to tell you something as well. I killed Ron. I went after me and Lucius had a fight. You weren't there and he answered the door and we argued."

Harry pulled back and stared. Ron was dead and Draco killed him. He felt a loss for his childhood friend. He was saddened but not heartbroken. He was a good friend for the most part but he would never forget how he had abandoned him in his fourth year and what happened when they were searching for horcurxes. He was symptom to petty jealousy and stubborn attitude. He never would have accepted him and Draco together, he'd let his stupid prejudice against Slytherin and a stupid rivalry from school get in the way. He was a good friend but it didn't hurt like he thought it should. He wasn't angry at Draco, he could never be angry at his lover.

"I'm sad," Draco flinched. "But it's not horrible. I feel terrible for saying that but I would choose you over him any day. I'll miss my friend but he never would have accepted us any way. I would have lost him either way."

Draco hugged his lover and him tight. They both did horrible things but would get over it together. Harry smiled and leaned up to kiss his lover.

"Let's run away together."

Draco smiled. "We will."

. . : . : . .

_Five Years Later_

Dumbledore, who had surprising survived the war sighed from where he stood. The Wizengamot all sat around the room, glaring and staring at the two men standing off to the side, hands held together.

"The acts committed were in the moment, a temporary loss of control. The two boys did mean to kill Lucius Malfoy and Ronald Weasley."

One of the members spoke up. "In the moment or not, murder is still murder."

Votes were taken, and it was unanimous. Five years of searching for the wayward lovers, the two had gotten caught and now sentenced. After many pleas, Dumbledore got them one thing.

Two lovers sat under a barred window, leaning against each other with their hands and fingers intertwined. Shadows surrounded them, screams and pleas suffocated them. Blond and black hair mixed as their heads rested on the others as they withered away.

Together Forever.

. . . : . . : . . .

This was a lot longer than I expected it to be.

For those reading Compulsion, I'm working on it and I'm so sorry for the delay. I've hit a block but it will be up as soon as I can get it.


End file.
